


Just a Dream

by StardustSky



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M, Not fluff for once, Small Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: Panchito had a dream about José.A dream that he didn’t thought much...Dreams meant nothing after all.





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt that I took from here:  
> http://dontburntheseimagineseliza.tumblr.com/post/145499085422/prompts
> 
> I used a random number generator to pick 5 prompts and to try to get rid of my writer’s block, but from all fives, this one is the only one I liked lol. This time I tried to step out of my comfort zone a little, as it is not really a fluff fic. 
> 
> Also, for those interested, I am looking for a beta reader. Since English is not my first language, it takes a long time for me to edit my work and sometimes it’s a real pain, and due to self-consciousness, I always have doubts when posting my fics and never know if my final work is ok enough. 
> 
> If you are interested, you can contact me here or on my writing blog: 
> 
> http://estrelafics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you!

“It was just a dream!” Panchito laughed, while feeding his horse.

He had a dream about José. A dream that he didn’t thought much about, thus why he was explaining it in a carefree manner.

Dreams meant nothing after all.

He couldn’t possibly have a thing for José, he just met him and they were just friends. And Panchito appreciate how things were. It was nice to have an amazing friend. He seriously couldn’t ask for more.

Therefore, he forgot his dream quite rapidly, distracted by the beginning of a new adventure with his horse.

 

***

 

“It was just a dream,” Panchito shrugged.

He felt like he said these exact same words before, but he wasn’t sure of when.

On the other hand, Donald was certain that he heard a similar dream before and was absolutely not convinced of Panchito’s nonchalance.

Regardless, Panchito only ignored Donald’s remarks.

The rooster did wonder why he dreamed about José. But after a year of knowing the parrot, he simply thought that José was just a big part of his life now. He was always there for him, and he supposed it became normal to dream of him.

His friend was there even in his dreams, it was great…albeit, he had to admit, a little strange.

 

***

 

“It was just a dream…” Panchito said, almost breathless.

Over the past months, the dreams became recurrent and he didn’t know how to handle them.

As he lay awake at night, he wondered why he feels happy after every single one of them, but why he also feels some sort of anxiety he never experienced before.

In his dreams, he was with José and he was happy.

He sighed, coming to a realisation that he was starting to envy his dreams.

 

***

 

“It was just a dream…” Panchito whispered, this time saddened as he looked beside him to see the person he dreams about almost every night.

They were under the stars and in the middle of a new adventure. And as he glanced over at José sleeping peacefully right next to him, he realised how easy it would be to hold his hand and kiss it and embrace him, just like in his dreams…

But he didn’t. He turned away and desperately tried to fall asleep again.

They are just dreams maybe, but no one would believe how much he would give for them to be real.

Dreams weren’t supposed to hurt like this…


End file.
